When people participate in meetings that use computer equipment and other electronic equipment, those people typically have to set up the equipment manually. If the meeting is set up to gather the participants in a physical location such as a conference room, then a participant typically walks to the conference room with his or her computer, connects the computer to the wired or wireless internet access point in the room, and opens any conference software that is needed to participate in the meeting. If the participant is also the presenter for the meeting, then he may connect his computer to a projector or to a display, may set the audio and video settings on the computer, and may perform any other setup that is needed in order to function as the presenter at the meeting. This setup is typically performed manually by the participant, after entering the conference room. Even if the participant joins the meeting online instead of in a physical conference room, the participant manually invokes the conference software and makes the appropriate audio/visual configurations needed to participate in the meeting. Manually setting up a device for participation in a meeting involves an expenditure of time and effort on the part of the participant.